Gravitational Pull
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: A bunch of unrelated oneshots for the show Gravity Falls. I own nothing but my own ideas. Don't like, don't read, don't speak.
1. The Burned AU

**Summary: An AU I've been thinking of for a while.**

**Dipper has lighter hair, and is a shy animal-lover. His hat has a paw print instead of a pine tree. His birthmark of the Big Dipper is also on his stomach instead of his forehead, and his real name is Stanly Junior. Animals like him back, there is no animal that doesn't like Dipper. Once, when he was three, he wandered out of the house and found a bear cub. The cub played with him for a bit before Dipper's parents found him.**

**Mabel has darker hair, and is a rude popular girl. She wears rather boring cloths, always with a heart on fire on them. She expects every boy to love her, and flirts with the ones who don't.**

**Waddles is a pink wild boar, and Dipper found him in a circus. Waddles only likes Dipper, and does everything to protect his master.**

**Robbie is nice and works at the Mystery Shack instead of Wendy. He wears a purple shirt with a black crescent moon over a red sun on it. He gives motivational speeches.**

**Wendy dyed her hair black with a blue streak, and is a totally laid back risk taker.**

**Bill is still totally normal(for a Dream Demon). Only he kinda has a mouth. It's a jagged line across his entire triangular body, cutting off his bow tie from his eye. If he opens his mouth, his entire body splits into two pieces. He has a few fangs that appear when his mouth is both opened and closed.**

**That's about all you need to know. Everything else will be made up as I go along.**

**-When Dipper gets Waddles.**

**...**

It was the day the circus came to Gravity Falls. The Pines twins, who were staying with their great uncle Stanford Pines for the summer, watched as the circus was set up.

Dipper was nervous, as always. The male twin was always nervous around other people. He glanced around at the other people.

Mabel, his darker haired sister, rolled her eyes. "What, are you gonna wet your pants?" She teased her brother.

Dipper gulped and pulled his blue and white hat down, so that it covered his eyes. "N-no." The boy squeaked. This caused his sister to roll her eyes again and walk away.

The twelve year old boy walked through the crowd of people that had begun to gather. His hands clutched his light blue shirt as if he would die if he didn't. He eventually wandered into a darker place, where a bunch of crates and a few empty cages sat.

When Dipper passed one he thought was empty, a pink wild boar rammed against the bars of the cage. The noise caused the young boy to jump back and stare at the odd pig like creature in shock.

"Hello there." Dipper said when he had decided that the pink boar was no threat to him, especially when it was in the cage. The boar oinked in response. The shy boy smiled at the animal. "I'm Dipper." The boar made pig-like sounds that sounded like 'Dipper'.

"Hey, you." A circus worker had entered the tent where Dipper was. The said boy jumped up and gave a small yelp of fear. "What are you doing in here." Dipper stumbled over his words, making only nonsense sounds.

The circus worker caught sight of the pink boar and his eyes widened. "You got it to come out of the shadows..."

"Y-yeah." Dipper squeaked out.

"No one has ever been able to tame that boar..." The circus worker said. "You got any money, kid?"

Without talking, Dipper took out a small stack of dollar bills. The worker took the money from him and counted it.

"Do you want the boar?" The worker asked. Dipper nodded quickly. He barely heard the question over his own thoughts, but he found that it was best to agree with everything anyone said.

The worker opened the cage that belonged to the boar, and it came running out. It screeched angrily at the circus worker, who backed away in fear, and rubbed its head on Dipper's leg. The boy reached down and pet the boar's head.

The boy and his pet boar walked out of the tent and into the small crowd of people. However, the boar screeched angrily at anyone who came close to his new master, so the two had to go behind to Mystery Shack.

"Did that really just happen? Me. Getting a boar. A pink one. As a pet...?" Dipper asked himself. His new pet oinked approvingly. "Well...I guess you need a name now..." Dipper looked at the pink boar.

The two sat like that for a while, staring at each other. Until one word was spoken by none other then the Pines boy.

"Waddles."


	2. Another Burned AU

**Summary: Another oneshot for my AU, this time with more info!**

**Grunckle Stan/Stanly Pines - He's secretly Stanly Pines, not his twin brother Stanford. Why can't anyone tell? The Stan twins are identical. He wears the same black suit, but with an orange tie. His boxers are red instead of blue. The whole 'being Stanly' thing also means that he's the twin's grandfather, not great uncle. He's more caring and doesn't lie as much. Most of the stuff in the Mystery Shack is real, or based off of real creatures. Has the number one journal.**

**I still haven't figured out what happened to Stanford though. I'll come up with more ideas later.**

**Nate, Lee, Tambry, and Thompson are members of Wendy's gang. They agree with everything she says.**

**Wendy and Robbie fight a lot, and have accidentally kissed one or two times. Major look to the word accidentally.**

**Soos is a bit more clumsy, and has a !? on his shirt instead of just a question mark.**

**Dipper has an ability to talk to animals, but it's still in the development stage and hasn't shown itself. Dipper wears a light blue shirt, a red vest, and black shorts. Along with his paw print blue and white hat of course.**

**Waddles brings Dipper the journal three. About half of the journal's pages are ripped, unreadable, or almost torn entirely out. It looks as if it survived a fire.**

**Dipper gets Waddles before he gets the journal, but his ability to talk to animals doesn't start developing until after he gets the journal.**

**Mabel uses the internet to flirt with boys...and she's proud of it. She can also hack like a maniac.**

**Gideon is rich and Pacifica's brother. They're the Gideon and Pacifica Rights though. Their great grandfather was thought to have discovered Gravity Falls, but the part about the 8 and a half president of the USA is still a hidden truth, just like cannon. Gideon is one of the boy's Mabel flirts with, and Pacifica is defensive of him. Gideon's hair is blond instead of white.**

**Bill watches the town for fun, and isn't evil. Just insane. He likes messing with people's heads. Reality is like a cartoon for him. A very funny cartoon.**

**This AU is free to use. Just give me credit. I shall call it...the Burned AU...because the journal is all...burned...ehh...yeah.**

**- When Dipper gets the journal.**

**...**

It was just a normal day in Gravity Falls. Dipper, the nervous twin of Mabel Pines, was walking along a path in the woods. His pink wild boar had run off earlier for no reason.

Hearing a familiar screech, the male twin headed in the screech's direction. The boy saw his pet boar digging up something. "Waddles...?" Dipper asked.

The boar oinked like a pig, and then lifted up a thing out of the hole he had dug. Dipper realized that if was a book. Waddles offered it to his master.

Dipper accepted the book from his boar. He flipped through a few of the pages. Some looked burned. Some were ripped. Some words were unreadable. Dipper silently read a few of the readable pages.

"What...? Gravity Falls...full of creatures like these...?" Dipper closed the book and sat down in shock. His pig like boar licked his face. "Thanks Waddles." The shy boy said cheerfully.

The male twin looked down at the cover of the book. On the red book, there was a gold six fingered hand with a black three on it. The cover looked burned a bit, as if the book had survived a fire. The other burned pages stood as further evidence that it did.

"Weird...well...maybe...I could...investigate...yeah. Waddles, do you want to help me investigate Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked his boar. The wild animal gave an oink of approval.

"DIPPER, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Waddles screeched at the voice of Dipper's twin sister, but relaxed when his master pet his head. Dipper then put the burned book into his red vest's pocket. Getting up and dusting off his black shorts, he walked away from the hole that his pet boar had dug.

When all humans had gone from the clearing, a dim yellow triangle appeared in front of Waddles.

"Hahaha." The triangle's mouth opened and closed as he laughed, splitting the triangle into two parts and then momentarily fusing them back together.

Waddles took one look at the now gray world, and then at the dim yellow laughing triangle, and screeched. The triangle vanished as it had came, and the color returned to the world. Waddles shook his head and bounced off to follow his master.

The triangle reappeared.

"This will be fun to watch."


	3. Yet another Burned Falls

**Summary: Yeah, yeah. I know. So far, all of my oneshots are all my Burned Falls AU...I'm sorry...I just like it...yeah. So anyways, I have no new ideas, except for one about why Stanly is pretending to be Stanford.**

**When something happened to make Stanford vanish, all Stanly said was that Stan had gone away. The town thought he meant Stanly, not Stanford. Stanly went along with the whole 'being Stanford' thing for some reason I have yet to discover. I still don't know what happened to Stanford though, but he's still alive.**

**Anyways, this is two oneshots in one.**

**Nooo...wait. I have more ideas!**

**Dipper and Mabel come from farther away, I'm thinking some place in Rhode Island or something. Or some other small state. Like Hawaii! Yeah, the twins come from Hawaii. That means they live in Hawaii and their parents do too. But I don't know much about Hawaii. So beware that.**

**Remember when I said that Robbie and Wendy have accidentally kissed a few times? I've got an idea for the first one. So Robbie and Wendy were arguing. Then, Soos walks behind Wendy and accidentally bumps into her, knocking her into Robbie. Their lips meet and they're all like 'that never happened.' You know what...I'm thinking that all of their accidental kisses might have been Soos's fault.**

**Now, back to the summaries.**

**-Mabel flirts with Gideon Rights, and Pacifica gets mad at her.**

**-Dipper meets Wendy**

**...**

Mabel was wandering around town, looking at her phone. On it, was a list of boys that she needed to flirt with. The female twin bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" Mabel said rudely.

Mabel looked down at the blond haired short boy she had bumped into. He looked a bit younger then herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss." The boy said kindly.

"Heeey. You're a cute little thing." Mabel said sweetly. Her rude persona fading into a fake nice one.

"Say again?" The short boy said, confused by Mabel's attempt to flirt with him.

"I said you're cute." Mabel said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name." The blond boy said, slightly nervous. "I'm Gideon Rights."

"Mabel Pines. Love me now." Mabel spread her arms and smiled, as if she was expecting Gideon to bow down to her.

"I apologize once more, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend. Or anyone to love." Gideon said as nicely as he could.

"Well you can make an acceptation for me, can't you?" Mabel asked sweetly.

"I uh...P-Pacifica!" Gideon called for his sister.

A blond girl wearing pink cloths ran up to her little brother and the female twin.

"Did you just try to flirt with my brother?!" Screeched Pacifica.

Mabel huffed. "You sound like my brother's lame boar." She said before walking away.

...

It was just a normal day in the woods of Gravity Falls...if you count a shy boy and his pink wild boar going out to solve mysterious as normal.

A sound of a motorcycle speeding through the forest echoed around.

Dipper stopped in confusion, not fully understanding what was happening.

A girl wearing a helmet on a black motorcycle sped through the path, nearly hitting Dipper and stopping right in front of him.

Dipper jumped back and yelped in shock. Waddles screeched at the girl.

The female motorcycle rider took off her helmet and shook her black hair with a blue streak cutting though it. She then looked at Dipper.

"Woah dude, I almost hit you. Gotta be careful in these woods." The black haired girl said.

The shy male twin attempted to speak, but mixed sounds came out of his mouth. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Well that made no sense. I'm Wendy by the way." The teenager introduced herself. Wendy turned her head to look at Dipper's pet boar. "No way. A pink boar? My mind is blown!" Wendy made an explosion noise.

"H-he...he's Waddles." Dipper stumped out.

"Now that. That made sense." Wendy rubbed Dipper's head, earning an angry oink from Waddles. "You gotta name?"

"Dipper." The male twin quickly said.

"Nice to meet ya Dip. Catch ya later." Wendy put her helmet back on her head, and drove off.

"O-okay." Dipper weakly said. He rubbed his arm. "We should get back soon. Gruncle Stan wouldn't want us to be out too late." Together, the boy and his boar made their way back to the Mystery Shack.


	4. Failed Romance Attempt

**Summary: Great Doritos! This has six reviews! Wow...just...wow. I didn't think this would get this popular this quickly. So, because I had two people ask for some Wendy x Dipper, I'm gonna try it! Err...this one isn't Burned Falls. I'm really just making this up as I go along.**

**...**

The wind blew harshly and almost blew the hat off the young boy's head. He was sitting on the riff of the Mystery Shack, a place owned by his great uncle Stanford Pines.

The boy's name was Dipper Pines. Okay, so maybe his real name wasn't Dipper, but that isn't important right now. Dipper and his sister, Mabel Pines, now lived permanently in Gravity Falls. Why? Blame Gideon.

The little white haired devil had sent monsters to kill the Pines parents so that Mabel would stay in Gravity Falls forever. Gideon had been sent off to jail again, but this time for much longer.

The town was also trying to deal with having their eyes be opened. With no memory eraser(Dipper had taken it) the remaining members of the Society of the Blind Eye couldn't continue to erase the memories of the townspeople.

It was now winter in Gravity Fall, summer had passed a long time ago. It was the day before Christmas.

A red haired girl climbed up onto the roof and sat next to the depressed boy.

"Yo dude, you okay?" Wendy asked. Dipper's response was simply shaking his head. Wendy sighed. "Well...I don't know if this will cheer you up at all...but I wanted to give you your Christmas gift a little early."

Dipper glanced at his female friend when she said that. "How?" He asked.

Wendy kissed him. It wasn't just a little peck on the cheek, no, her lips were on his lips. Dipper nearly fainted from shock. Wendy pulled away.

"Hope that made you feel better." She said before walking away.

Dipper gave a small smile. "Thanks Wendy." His whisper was lost in the wind, but somehow Wendy heard him.

**...**

**I...I'm not good at romance. Not one bit. Can't wright it, can't feel it. No, seriously. I haven't had a crush on anyone, and I'm fourteen...okay, that's still young...but my best friend has already had a boyfriend(ex-boyfriend now)...yeah, you don't care about this, do you?**

**More Burned Falls and maybe other temporary AUs later~**

**Temporary meaning I won't put as much thought into them as I did with Burned Falls.**


	5. BurnedStuff

Summary:** Wow...the Burned AU...is...LIKED?! My mind is blown.**

**Anyways...I've decided just to update my AU ideas on my profile, instead of posting them both here and there. Therefor, you will have to read my profile to see if I've got any new ideas. Sorry.**

**GASP. I've responding to reviews in not PMs?! This is the first time I've done this. Not kidding.**

**SOLD: TOAST! Hehehe! I'm glad you like my AU~ Yes, messing with peoples' personalities is fun. Very fun. This AU started when I decided that Dipper would make a cute shy person. Then, I decided to make Mabel mean...and it just really went on from that.**

**Tazmanian Devil: If I were to do only Burned AU oneshots, then were would I put all my monster Dipper oneshots that I have yet to write? Glad you love the AU**

**Guys. Guys. And girls too. My AU...just...thank you all for liking it. I cannot thank you enough for liking my AU.**

**-When Dipper discovers his developing ability to talk to animals.**

**...**

Dipper was sitting next to his pet boar outside the Mystery Shack. He was reading the burned journal Waddles had dug up.

"I've always wondered why your name is Dipper..." Said Waddles.

Dipper, acting if this was totally okay, pulled up his light blue shirt. On his stomach, just above and to the right of his belly button, was a birthmark. Not just any birthmark. It was in the shape of the Big Dipper.

"I have this birthmark, you see? And I was named after my grandfather, and he would sometimes visit. Sometimes, his twin brother, my great uncle Stanford would come over too. So there would be three Stans. It got confusing quick, so they decided to call me Dipper."

The shy Pines boy explained.

Then, he realized something. Shaking his head, he looked at his pink wild boar.

"Waddles...did you just talk?" Dipper asked, confused out of his mind.

Waddles oinked in reply.

"Guess you didn't...or maybe you did...nah." The light haired boy waved it off.

"What a weird kid..." The goat said from a while away.

Dipper froze.

**...**

**PEOPLE! I just had an idea of what happened to Stanford! He was turned into the goat! Yes! YES! Finally!**

**I'll write something about werewolf or maybe vampire Dipper later...or merboy. Or maybe something else.**


	6. A Bit of DipperxTyrone Clone Family

**Summary: Welp...**

**I got another idea. You can send help if you want.**

**The idea is that...all of the Dipper clones are really just an adopted giant family, all of them adopted by Stanford or someone, most likely someone. They all have their own names and different looks, and Peter John(Paper Jam) is mentally disabled.**

**Guys. We need more of them as a giant not-related family.**

**Dipper: A normal-ish guy. Was adopted when his family, his parents and twin sister, all died. Lives in terror that his new family will die, and spends a lot of time with Tyrone and PJ. Wears a sweatervest.**

**Tyrone: A guy that looks similar to Dipper, but taller and with darker hair and different cloths. Ran away from his family, and spends a lot of time with Dipper and PJ. Has a secret crush on Dipper that no one has found out about yet.**

**Terrance: (3)A shorter younger red haired boy. Spends a lot of time with Frank. Was abandoned at birth.**

**Frank: (4)A younger boy with black hair and blue eyes. Wears glasses. Spends a lot of time with Terrance. Rumored that he likes Terrance. Comes from an abusive family.**

**Felix: (5)An older boy with red brown hair and green eyes. Loves apples and pigs. A runaway.**

**Steven: (6)A slightly older boy with blond hair. Another runaway. Loves technology.**

**Sylvester: (7)A guy with dyed green hair. Mean to others. An orphan. Has a soft side, and sometimes takes charge.**

**Evan: (8)An older guy with a tattoo of a dragon on his arm. Covers it up with long sleeved shirts. Has dark brown long hair. An orphan.**

**Ned: (9)A lightly younger blond haired boy. Startled easily and afraid of enclosed spaces. Comes from an abusive family.**

**Ted: (10)The youngest of them all, but not by much. Not the shortest. Has long curly black hair. Loves bright things. An orphan.**

**Peter John(PJ): (Paper Jam Dipper)A mentally disabled guy with black hair. Unable to say anything but what Paper Jam Dipper says. Nyah or something. Spends a lot of time with Dipper and Tyrone. Knows that Tyrone has a secret crush on Dipper, but it unable to say it. Is helped by everyone. Including Sylvester.**

**Just family craziness. Their adoptive parent/s are away for the day. Chaos breaks out!**

**...**

Dipper was sitting at a table in the house with PJ and Tyrone. Tyrone was avoiding looking at him, and PJ was practicing picking things up. So far, he had broken three cups and accidentally stabbed Tyrone with a fork.

Terrance and Frank were chatting not so far away from the other group.

Everything was interrupted when a screech came from outside. Dipper, Tyrone, Terrance, and Frank practically dragged PJ outside.

Everyone else was outside, and...Ted was in a tree? Oh great, he was trapped. Even Sylvester looked worried. Felix was nervously munching on an apple core, Steven was looking up was looking at his phone while quickly typing something up, Evan was rubbing his arm, and Ned was running around in circles.

"Gaaah!" Ted screamed. He had nearly slipped.

"Everyone! Quick! Sibling ladder!" Shouted Sylvester. No one disobeyed, even PJ. They were just really afraid of Sylvester.

Together, the ten people made a tower to get to the eleventh and youngest member of the family. Evan grabbed Ted, and the tower collapsed. Thankfully, no one had any broken bones. They all had cushioned each other's falls.

"Yikes." Ted plainly stated.

"You can say that again." said Ned.

Ted was about to say 'yikes' again when PJ interrupted him with his own gibberish.

"...does anyone know what that means?" Asked one of the adoptive family members.

"I think it means that we're all still on each other, and we're crushing everyone." Evan said.

Slowly and carefully, the pile of boys disassembled into a bunch of standing adoptive siblings.

PJ wobbled and fell into Sylvester's arms. Awkwardly, the mean boy stared at the mentally disabled boy before dumping him in Tyrone's arms.

Everyone then went back to their own things.

Dipper laughed a bit. "That was dramatic, wasn't it?" Tyrone nodded a bit and set PJ down. Dipper put an arm around Tyrone, who then blushed a bit. PJ rolled his eyes at this.

This was only the calm before the storm. There was going to be so much more chaos soon enough. No calm lasted long in this house.

**...**

**Don't like, don't read, don't speak.**

**Heh...I need to write more of this. Imagine Tyrone being all blush-y blush-y around Dipper, and him not noticing at all. And Dipper in a sweater vest. Someone, any one, draw Dipping Sauce in a sweater vest.**

**Once again, don't like don't read don't speak.**


	7. Random Scribbles

_A broken clock has a tick, but no tock_

_Its right only two times a day,_

_And what useless times they are_

_A hand ripped away,_

_A hand left behind_

_A broken clock has a tick, but no tock_

_You should have left with your sister,_

_Little clock_

The young messy brown haired boy watched as the strange book burst into flames.

His sister had died, so he took revenge on what had caused it. A book, holding secrets of a small town called Gravity Falls. The book had been found in the woods by the boy, and it had led his sister to her doom.

His hands held a single red rose, it's thorns piercing the boy's fingers, but he barely noticed the pain as he watched the flames consume his book like a hungry dog.

Turning away from the burning book, the boy's eyes glitches. One second, they were normal brown eyes, the next they were gray, and then they turned to static, then into a reflection of the night sky, and at last, they settled on entirely yellow eyes with black slits for pupils.

The boy was just a puppet. A simple pawn in a game of chess.

But.

He was the star of the puppet show and the pawn that would win the game.

He was Dipper Pines, and he was going to bring back his sister, Mabel Pines.

Even if that meant becoming a demon.


	8. Failed Werewolf Dippy

**Summary: I'm...I'm just writing again.**

_The shadows rise as_

_The sunlight falls_

_As the moon reflects in_

_The sky, the beast_

_Inside is released_

_Howling, I cry_

_For the blood_

_Of my friends,_

_Splatters across my paws_

_Vanishing into the night_

_Never to be seen again_

_Until I am_

_Behind a cage_

_Caged like the monster_

_I am_

Glittering yellow eyes with red slits could be seen behind the bars of the cage. Nothing else could really be seen in the darkness, but the monster's heavy and ragged breathing could be heard clearly in the silent room.

Surrounding the demonic eyes, was light brown fur. The light brown fur didn't last long, as it turned darker the farther away it got from the creature's eyes.

The creature was fairly human. However, it had claws, pointed ears, a fluffy tail, and fangs, giving it a wolf like appearance. In fact, it was a werewolf.

The werewolf only wore a red-orange shirt ripped nearly to shreds, and a pair of light brown shorts. It's shoes, socks, and vest had been torn off a long time ago...okay, maybe three months wasn't that long.

It - no, he - looked rather peaceful in the cage. Despite the wild eyes, and rapid breathing, he looked as if he was calm.

The boy's name was none other then Dipper Pines, but he couldn't tell anyone that, he could only talk in wolf language. How did he end up here?

Well, it turns out that werewolf poison takes a while to fully infect a host, and because a wolf Dipper had been bitten by held the poison, he turned into a werewolf.

After transforming into a wolf humanoid, Dipper went full out insane. He killed his friends and his family all in one night, and then he ran off into the woods. Never to be seen by the town of Gravity Falls again.

He was wild, using his survival skills he had learned from the manotaurs to not die in the wilderness. At least, until a circus owner had captured him. Now, he lived in a cage. He was too dangerous to show to the public, so he stayed in his cage.

Dipper was glad he was in a cage. He couldn't hurt anyone. Not unless he suddenly got super strength and broke out of the cage.

But for now, he was a caged animal.

At least...until the vampire venom from a bat that he had fought under his great uncle's order fully infected him, and he turned into a hybrid.

But that's a story for another day.

Besides, the author's wrist is starting to hurt from typing all of this up on an iPad at an odd angle.


	9. BURNING FALLS AU

**Summary: I wanted to do a Burned AU with Robbie in it. So now I'm writing this.**

**-Robbie speaks to Dipper after Mabel is rude to him.**

**...**

Robbie looked out of the Mystery Shack gift shop. Outside, Dipper Pines was sitting next to his pet boar. Dipper's twin sister, Mabel, had gotten mad at Dipper and yelled at him. Now Dipper was depressed.

Robbie opened the door to the gift shop and walked over to sit next to the twelve year old boy.

"You okay?" Robbie asked. The only answer he got was Dipper shaking his head. The male twin was very quiet, and didn't enjoy social interaction. That made it hard for Robbie to motivate him.

The boy's pet wild boar oinked and rubbed against his master, trying to hard to care for the shy boy to care that Robbie was near Dipper.

Robbie sighed. Once again, he couldn't figure out what to say to the male Pines boy. "Well...uhh...I see you're doing a great job of taking care of Waddles." The teenager reached out to pet the said wild boar, but Waddles gave a small screech.

"Mabel says that he's stupid and loud." Dipper mumbled quickly. Waddles screeched at the mention of Dipper's twin sister.

Robbie frowned. "Well...he seems really intelligent." The Mystery Shack employee said nothing in response to the 'Waddles being loud' thing.

Dipper slowly nodded. "For a boar. He..." Dipper paused. The boy looked up at the teenager. "..."

The boy said nothing, but Robbie could see the fear in the male twin's eyes. Waddles screeched at Robbie. Holding up his hands, Robbie backed away from the pig-like boar and his master.

Turning away and entering the Mystery Shack gift shop, Robbie heard Dipper say something.

"He talked to me..."

**...**

**Oh good Doritos...**

**The perfect place to ship RobbiexDipper is the Burned AU. Someone help. I've fallen and I can't get up. Burn the Burned AU! Heh...I...I was trying to be funny...**

**Also, I'm now taking requests for stories. Like...tell me a plot and I'll try to write a story to fit the plot. Either in PM or review. Just uhh...no romance please. I cannot write that. Unless it's just a mentioned pairing, like someone is dating someone, but no romance is shown. I can totally do that.**

**Also, I ship all pairings. All of them. Just some more then others...heh...**

**Err...**

**Insert a concluding sentence here.**


	10. Burned Gnomes

**Summary: Credit goes to Psycho Delic263 for the idea.**

**Burned Falls AU!**

**After talking to Dipper earlier, Robbie decides to cheer him up by taking him and Waddles on a nature walk. But they bump into gnomes doing so.**

**...**

Robbie carefully approached Dipper, who was now laying on his back outside with Waddles laying on his stomach. "Hey Dipper." the teenager greeted. The male twin looked up at him. "We should totally go on a nature walk. It might cheer you up." Robbie offered.

The younger boy brightened a bit at Robbie's words, and silently agreed to go with Robbie on a walk.

...

Of all of the things they had seen on the walk, this was by far the strangest. That was saying something, they had seen deer dancing, rabbits playing Go Fish, and birds chirping famous songs. Robbie had ended up taking pictures of these things to put up at the Mystery Shack.

Right in front of them, were gnomes. They were holding a pie above their heads, and the only one with a brown beard was staring awkwardly at them. "Sirs." The gnome greeted.

"What." Robbie plainly said as he snapped another picture of them.

Dipper took out a book and stuck his nose in it, while Waddles squealed angrily at the tiny bearded people.

"Whoa, whoa, tell your pig to back off. We're just stealing this pie." The younger gnome said.

"He's a wild boar." Dipper mumbled. The young twin put the book back in his vest. "Also, gnomes have no known weaknesses..." The lighter haired boy said quietly.

"What." Robbie repeated, shocked out of his mind.

"So, I'm Jeff, and this is Steve, Dave, and Bob!" Jeff pointed to the gnomes holding the pie. "And you would be?"

"Well...I'm Robbie, and this is Dipper..." Robbie was still shocked about the whole 'gnomes' thing, but he did manage to tell them their names.

Dipper, remembering that gnomes were just tiny people, backed away. He attempted to speak, but the only thing that came out was random sounds.

"Is...is there something wrong with him? Is this too weird?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. Goodbye now." Robbie grabbed both Dipper and Waddles in his arms and walked off.

Later, he would realize that Waddles had let him pick both him and his master up...and he would realize this while starring at a wall, rethinking everything.

**...**

**Well...still taking requests...I don't know why I'm mentioning this...**

**Originally, I was going to have the gnomes kidnap Dipper because they needed a 'queen' and Dipper was girly enough, but I decided to just do this. **

**I guess this is when Waddles starts to warm up to Robbie, because I planned to have Waddles eventually act more like a pig around Robbie then a bodyguard to Dipper. This would be because Waddles was starting to trust Robbie more, instead of just trusting Dipper.**

**I'm out now.**


End file.
